Fund Raising
by SWSWWAD
Summary: Shinobu meets up with a special someone at her teams fun raiser.


The warmth of summer is the perfect weather for the beach. Under the bright blue sky and above the golden sand the girls of Ooarai Girls Academy's work and play to raise money for the next year's Sensha-dõ tournament. All over the beach, the teams of Ooarai are hard at work.

The Anglerfish Team runs a maid cafe with their team members running around in frilly maid outfits to the delight of their customers. Weel apart from Miho Nishizumi who has been kept busy by Erika Itsumi who calms to be celebrating being named the commander of Kuromorimine's Sensha-dõ team but everyone knows she just wants to keep Miho all to herself.

The Turtle Team is putting on a wrestling match where their bikini-clad bodies grinding up against each other has attracted a lot of boys. Everyone can hear the noise from the crowd, and most of the Ooarai students can't understand how the school approved such an event.

The girls of the Hippo Team are doing well with their tea stand, but most people who visit them are confused by the different historical settings their position is modeled after. It seems they couldn't agree on so they just went with everything.

The first years of the Rabbit Team seem to be the only ones keeping their team name in mind with their stall as they sell rabbit themed items ranging from buttons to cakes. Everything the first years sell has been hand made impressing the other members of the Ooarai team greatly, and those items seem to be a hit with the guests as well.

The Mallard Team is the only team without a stall as they walk around maintaining order, which mostly involves them arguing with the Turtle team for acting inappropriate and wearing clothes that violate the school's dress code. The student council president and the commander of the Turtle team which frustrates Midoriko to the point that she nearly snaps her clipboard in half.

Anteater Team operates a gaming station where their guests can play a range of board games where the winners get a stuffed bear as a prize. The girls were surprised to see their best customer so far had been Erika from Kuromorimine who competed in games over and over again just to win a Boko bear which everyone can tell is for Miho.

The Leopon Team has the largest stand where they host a quad bike race which seems to be the most popular event of the day as the line goes on forever. The members of the auto club do their best to make the chain run smoothly, but despite their efforts, it is still a long wait for their customers.

The latest team on the Ooarai's team the Shark Team is running another popular store where they sell ice cream and milkshakes. Thanks to the heat the teams stall is doing well, and once again there is another long line.

The last team working today is the Duck Team who right now are moving between stalls where they help out where they are needed. Earlier in the day the club competed in a volleyball tournament against the other school ships where they came in third place but as disappointed as the team was by not winning they didn't complain once they saw the amount of money they made from every who turned up to watch Darjeeling and Kay compete in the finals. With the amount of money they made from selling tickets, Noriko declared that there was no way the volleyball club wouldn't be able to be reformed.

Right now Noriko is helping out the Leopon Team, Taekoi helping the Anglerfish Team and much to Saori's annoyance is proving to be far more popular with the boys then she is, and Akebi is helping her classmates in the Rabbit Team by walking around with a tray of rabbit-shaped cookies. The final member of the Duck Team Shinobu Kawanishi is moving around the girls who are looking to study at Ooarai next year doing her best to spark some interest in joining the Volleyball club. Walking from person to person, handing out fliers and talking to the potential new students, Shinobu is confident that her club will be making a come back in the new school year.

"Remember you can take part in other clubs at the same time as the Sensha-dõ team!" Shinobu calls out as she walks. "So please consider joining the volleyball club as well!"

"You seem to have become a hard-working," Shinobu feels her heart skip a beat at the sound of that voice and quickly turns to face the person who that voice belongs to. "Last time we saw each other I can remember you letting others do all the hard work."

That smile is just like she remembered. He still has the same shaggy brown hair, the same gentle green eyes, and the same handsome face that Shinobu saw the day the Ooarai ship set sail. He may have seen changes in her, but Shinobu can't see anything that changed with him, and she doesn't want him to change. She wants the boy stood in front of her to stay the same kind and supportive boyfriend she fell in love with.

"I wasn't that lazy," Shinobu pouts.

"I never said you were lazy," He replied. "You just never put much effort into anything you didn't want to. But now you are working hard to recruit new members to your club, and you also joined your schools Sensha-dõ team. The old you would have just focused on recruiting more members."

"I haven't changed that much," Shinobu says, shaking her head. "I only set foot in a tank to save the club."

"But it's still impressive," He assures her. "You won the big tournament, remember."

"Yeah we did," Shinobu smiles.

"So do you have a break coming up?" He asks. "I just thought we could spend some time together if you are free."

"I can take a break now," Shinobu happily replies, feeling like she could start jumping for joy at any moment. "I just need to tell the team commander that I am taking my break now."

* * *

Entering the Anglerfish Team's maid café is definitely a sight to behold as Taekoi, and the girls of the team serve everyone in beautiful frilly costumes while Miho is a mess with her face as red as a cherry as Erika pulls her onto her lap. Shinobu can barely stop herself from laugh as she watches her commander struggle to act professionally as Erika continues to make advances on her.

"Commander Nishizumi," Shinobu says as she reaches Erika's table.

"Shinobu," Miho looks at her with pleading eyes begging for help, but Shinobu does nothing.

"I'm going to be taking my break now," Shinobu says.

"Oh, okay," Miho replies, sounding like she doesn't want her to leave, but Shinobu still walks away.

* * *

Walking back towards her boyfriend Shinobu can't help but smile, hoping to find herself in Miho's shoes very soon. Shinobu can't remember the last time she went on a date, and she can't wait for this one to start. The couple has never had much time to go on dates with each other, and when they did those dates have always been spontaneous like this one. Even the first time they met wasn't planned as the couple literally ran into each other as they were out jogging. Shinobu giggles at the memory, she figures her romantic life must be good when she jogs because there was a time when Saki Maruyama mistook her a guy and fell in love with her when she was out jogging.

It isn't long before she is reunited with her boyfriend who waits for her at the entrance to this little festival her schools Sensha-Dō is putting on. He smiles as he sees Shinobu approaching him pushing off the lamppost he was leaning on and taking a step towards her. When the two meet, they quickly take each other's hand and walk off.

"Hey I was thinking I could show you around the ship," Shinobu says as they walk further and further away from the crowded beach. "Unless you got something else planned."

"No I'm fine with the tour," He replies. "To be honest I always wanted to study on a schoolship, but you know my parents want me close to home, so I am curious about what it's like on one of those ships."

* * *

"Wow," His whistles looking down from the observation area onto the ship below. "I knew these ships were floating cities, but I never imagined they would be like this."

"It sure is impressive," Shinobu says. "But wait till a storm blows up, and you will wish to be on land again."

"I heard the weather could be rough out their," He comments, turning away from the view to look at Shinobu.

"So now that you have seen the ship how about I show you my apartment," Shinobu suggests taking his arm. "It has been a while since we have been alone together."

"Are you sure your friends won't miss you?"

"My teams already finished for the day and I don't think my commander will notice me gone with Erika all over her," Shinobu assures him. "Now come on we are wasting time here."

* * *

Shinobu's apartment isn't that big of a place with only one room which serves as a kitchen, bedroom and living room and a small bathroom. Shinobu's apartment also isn't the cleanest of homes as dirty clothes litter the floor, and sports equipment is scattered throughout the building. But he doesn't mind the mess having grown used to it after years of visiting his lovers room. He just smiles as he follows Shinobu deeper into the room and trying not to trip over any of the volleyballs on the floor.

"So?" He asks, stepping into the center of the room. "What do you want to do now?"

In response, Shinobu turns around with a smile on her face before leaning forward and placing a kiss on her boyfriend's lips.

"Take a guess," Shinobu tells him with a wink as she pulls away. "Or do you need more hints?"

"Well, I have a good idea but…" He answers, taking Shinobu's hand and pulling her towards him. "But maybe a few more hints just to be safe."

Now it's his turn to kiss Shinobu but this time as their lips meet he starts to guide her backwards until they both fall on top of the bed. Their lips don't part until they both need to catch their breaths, and while they are there they stare into each other's eyes and smile.

"Are you sure your teammates won't miss you?" He asks.

"Positive," She smiles, grabbing his collar and pulling him down for another kiss.

Slowly he starts to kiss his way across her cheeks and down Shinobu's neck. Aching her head to giving him better assess Shinobu moans when his lips find a particular spot on her neck. Smirking, he pulls back.

"I missed you," He says. "I wish we could spend more time together like this."

"You have a one-track mind," She smiles.

"Like your one to talk," He says.

"Your right," Shinobu replies as she quickly rolls them both over, so she is straddling his lap. "We are both alike."

Leaning down they kiss again, but this time Shinobu's hands move down to the hem of his top.

"This needs to come off," She says as she starts to pull up his top receiving no resistance from her boyfriend.

What Shinobu finds under the top is a well-toned chest that looks out of place on someone as kind and gentle as her lover. Resting the palms of her hands over her boyfriend's chest Shinobu where she feels his muscles and the strong rapid beat of his heart. Trailing her hands down the smooth skin of his chest to his stomach, Shinobu quickly finds his belt and unbuckles it.

"This needs to come off too," She says as he raises his hips to allow her to pull down his trousers, leaving him in just his underwear.

"Are you staying dressed for this?" He asks.

Shinobu just looks at him before pulling off her top and shorts, so she's in her underwear too. She walks towards him as his eyes switch from the white sports bra to her white panties.

"Happy now?" She asks, straddling his lap once again.

"You know if you wear less baggy clothing your friend would never have thought you were a guy," Is all he says.

"Like I care what people think of me," Shinobu replies before kissing him again. "Only my friends and your thoughts matter to me."

Very quickly, Shinobu notices the stiffening shaft in her lover's lap and smiles before grinding against it making him groan and causes a warmth to spread through her body. Rubbing again and a quiet moan slips through her lips as she feels a dampness grow in her underwear.

"Someone's eager," He says.

"I could say the same thing about you," Shinobu responds, grinding against him again. "You are already hard."

"And you are already wet," He says, pulling her in for another kiss and rolling her over, so he's on top. "How about I help you with that."

"I have a better idea," Shinobu tells him before rolling him back over so she's on top again.

Shinobu quickly removes her panties before crawling over her lover until her crotch is over his face, and her own face is over his tented underwear.

"I think I am going to like this idea," He says, staring up at her wet folds.

"I knew you would," Shinobu tells him as she starts to remove his underwear until his dick is freed from its confinement. "When have I eveER!"

His lips on her lower half cut Shinobu off midsentence as his tongue starts to explore her folds, collecting as much as her essence as possible. Shinobu can't help but moan as she feels bolts of electricity shoot throughout her body but not wanting to be outdone she lowers her head. It's his turn to moan as he feels Shinobu's lips wrap around his member. The warm of her mouth is something his missed.

Gripping her hips, he pulls Shinobu down and buries his tongue as deep as he can reach within her while Shinobu continues to bob her head. Both Shinobu and her lover moan and groan into each other with their voices causing vibrations to aid to the stimulations they are feeling. It isn't long before he reaches his end, with all the time apart he can't hold on much longer and with a cry he fills her throat with his seed and pushes her over the edge in the process causing his dick to slip from her lips as she moans causing his seed to hit her face.

In a flash, he has Shinobu beneath him again laying on her back as he opens her legs wide and positions himself at her entrance. With both of them trying to catch their breaths, their eyes meet, and he silently asks for permission, which she gives in the form of a nod. He quickly enters her in one swift thrust, and both sides moan in approval.

"I really missed you," He says as he starts to thrust in and out of her.

"How have you… Ahhh…" She moans. "Lasted without me…"

"With…" He grunts. "Great patients…"

Thrusting in and out he can feel Shinobu's inner walls grip his length as they try to pull him deeper inside and quiver slightly from her previous orgasm. The whole time his eyes are watching her face trying to memorize every detail from the way she squeezes her eyes closed to the way her lips quiver as she calls his name.

Hearing his name fall from her lips only drives him onwards. Pausing for a moment so he can pull to the edge of the bed he tightly grips her hips before picking up the pace. He quickly surpasses the pace he was at before and starts to thrust faster and harder inside her with every time Shinobu calls his name only making him increase his speed.

Finally he has to bit his lower lip as he feels Shinobu's inner walls start to grip his dick tighter and tighter. Knowing what is happening he moves one of his hand from her hip to her crotch where two of his finger quickly find her clit and start to gently rub the bundle of nerves. The reaction from Shinobu is instant, and just what he suspects as he hears her voice increased in volume, and her hips start to raise up of off the bed desperate for more contact from his finger. He is more than happy to comply and quickly begin to rub her clit harder and harder until she reaches her end.

Shinobu's insides grip becomes vice-like as she reaches her end and from her throat comes a loud cry of his name. Quickly he has to pull out before its too late and just barely does he manage to free his member from within her. His white seed spills over her stomach, and he also reaches his end before he collapses on top of her. Smiling at each other, both Shinobu and her boyfriend are quick to recover and sit up on the edge of the bed.

"I really don't think anyone will miss me," Shinobu tells him. "We can go again if you want to."

"Of course I want to," He replies quickly pushing Shinobu down again and preparing to re-enter her.


End file.
